A New Addition
by greygoose70
Summary: 9 months after "A New Mom" Disclaimer: 'Castle' belongs to ABC, the characters to AWM, but the DVD's all belong to ME.


Title: A New Addition

By" greygoose70

"Castle, I swear when I get through delivering this baby I'm going to shoot you," Kate cried out breathlessly.

"Duly noted," He replied.

"And we're never having sex again…never!"

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart!"

"Okay Kate, I need another big push," her OBGYN, Doctor Remy Hadley, told her.

Kate took a deep breath and began to push…and scream. "Aaaaaah!

The two delivery nurses and doctor couldn't distinguish whose scream was louder, hers or his.

15 hours earlier

It was 8:00 PM when her water broke, fortunately she was in the en suite at the time getting undressed to take a shower. She instantly jumped (okay she didn't actually jump) into the shower stall letting the fluid run down the drain. _May as well take that shower while I'm in here,_ she thought. Quickly removing what articles of clothing she still had on then turning on the hot water, letting it cascade over her she grabbed her cherry scented (of course) body wash and proceeded to cleanse herself.

Rick could hear the water running from his desk in the study. Going to investigate how his beautiful, pregnant wife was doing he almost slipped on the puddle that was there. "Kate, you alright?"

"Yeah but be careful, my water broke and some got on the floor before I could make into the shower."

"No problem I'll…wait! You said your water broke. Don't we need to head for the hospital."

"Yes, but I wanted to shower first, don't know how long it will be before I get another one."

"Okay, I'll be right here when you're done." He then heard her shut the water off.

"Hand me a towel,' She said sliding open the shower door.

Pulling two towels off the vanity counter, he handed her one saying, "you get your upper half, I'll get the bottom."

"Okay, but no fooling around while you're down there," Kate said a hint of humor in her voice.

"Not to worry, the Goddess is probably going to be mad enough at me by the time this is all over," he replied back.

"You got that right. Now help me get dressed."

Dressed in her maroon silk pajamas with matching slippers, a shower gift from Lex, she waddle out to where Rick was waiting. He helped her slip into her robe, picked up her prepacked suitcase, linked her arm with his and escorted her out the door to the elevator.

"Aargh," Kate screeched just as they pulled into the hospitals ER parking area.

"A contraction?" Rick asked. "Yeah," she responded.

Rick immediately got out, went around to her side, retrieved the suitcase from the back seat then helped her out of the Range Rover.

Upon entering through the ER he saw some wheelchairs, he grabbed one and had her sit down in it then wheeled her in going straight to the nurses station. "What is your emergency?" the nurse there asked.

"My wife is pregnant, her water broke about twenty minutes ago and she just had her first contraction." He replied rather quickly.

"Okay sir, just go straight down this hallway (pointing which hallway to take) to the elevators, maternity is on the third floor. They will take good care of her."

"Thank you," he told her as he began wheeling Kate in that direction.

As soon as the elevator doors opened on the maternity floor a nurse was there to greet them. She took Kate from him saying they were going to prep her and would he please get with the nurses desk to complete the necessary paperwork.

Fifteen minutes later, the paperwork complete Rick headed to Kate's room, number 322. As he entered he saw Kate talking with her doctor, Remy Hadley, OBGYN. "Will you please step back out for minute Rick, I'm just getting ready to exam her."

"Sure," he said back peddling out the door and closing it. A couple minutes later he heard her calling him back in where instantly went to Kate's bedside and enfolded her hand in his.

"Everything looks good, Dr. Hadley began; "she has however only dilated to a two so it's going to be a while. The contractions will begin to increase in intensity the closer together they get so she needs to remember her breathing exercises she learned in the Lamaze classes and you need to help her. I'll be checking on here periodically. Any questions?" As she heard both of the respond with 'no' she left the room.

Back to the present

Kate took a deep breath and began to push…and scream. "Aaaaaah!

The two delivery nurses and doctor couldn't distinguish whose scream was louder, hers or his.

"Good one Kate, we've got a head, Dr. Hadley said. "Now let's get one of the shoulders through so give me one more big one."

"Kate inhaled a deep breath, sat straight up and began, what she hoped would be her final effort to get her baby out, to push, screaming "fuuuuuuuccccccck!" the entire time. She fell back on the bed, the pain between her legs beginning to subside. She opened her eyes to see Dr. Hadley holding her infant child upside down, she then heard the baby cry as it began to breathe on its own, she began to cry as well.

"You want to cut the cord, Rick?" Dr. Hadley asked. "I don't think I can. I believe Kate broke my hand," he replied.

"Okay, Nurse Morrison if you will please."

After the cord was cut, Nurse Morrison had their baby cleaned up, wrapped in a pink blanket and placed on Kate's shoulder. "Here's your beautiful new daughter Mrs. Castle, congratulations." Morrison told her. "Thank you," Kate replied. "Her name is Lilly."

"Well welcome to the world Lilly Castle," Morrison said. "We will have to come get her later for a check-up but right now there's a large group in the waiting room I believe is quite anxious to meet her."

"Okay, just gives us a few minutes then send in Alexis Castle," Kate responded.

"As Nurse Morrison left Kate turned to her husband. "I got to pick her first name Rick, you get to pick her middle name. What do you think would make a good middle name for our Lilly?"

"How about this," Rick answered, "but if you think it's to presumptuous…"

"Just tell me Rick."

"Lilly Houghton Beckett Castle." The name had no sooner left his mouth when he saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Kate…"

"No Rick, no. I love it…and thank you. Come here and kiss me." She then told him.

Rick bent over her and place his lips to hers conveying in the kiss how much he loved her and how happy she has made him for making him a father again.

They pulled apart hearing a soft knock on the door. "Come in," they spoke simultaneously.

Alexis Castle pushed open the door and stepped in, "Come here Lex and meet your sister, Lilly," Kate said.

Alexis walked over to Kate's bed immediately leaning over giving her a kiss. "Thank you Mom, I love you."

"Love you too, Lex. You want to hold her?"

"Oh god, may I?"

"Of course Lex," Kate replied lifting Lilly from her shoulder.

Lex took her sister from her Mother cradling her gently in her arms, Lilly didn't make a sound but snuggled in closer to Alexis'. "Oh Mom, she's beautiful," Lex exclaimed.

"Yeah she is," Rick proclaimed. "And I'm now outnumbered three to one, four if you count my Mother."

"Rick. Dad." He heard in rapid succession.

"Speaking of, why don't you go bring your Mother and my Dad in here." Kate said to him.

"I'll go get them," Lex responding to her mother's request. "No Lex I want you to stay."

Rick left returning a few moments later followed by Martha and Jim. Jim Beckett upon reaching his daughters bedside leaned in and kissed her check. "Katie you look absolutely adorable," he said giving her a big smile.

Martha in the meantime had taken up residence on the opposite of side of Kate's hospital bed, taking her hand in one her own gently rubbing circles to the back of it with her thumb. "Jim's right Katherine, you have that glow that all new mothers get, makes your inner beauty show through."

Kate could feel the blush beginning to take over her from the accolades bestowed upon her by her Dad and Martha. This was her family and oh how she loved them.

"Lex, introduce your Grandpa Jim and Grandmother to Lilly Houghton Beckett Castle." She instructed her daughter.

Jim Beckett turned to face Alexis who then held out baby Lilly to him. As he took Lilly in his arms tears began flow down his cheeks but they were tears of joy - and gratitude. Tears of joy for the beautiful little girl he was holding; gratitude for the inclusion of Joanna's maiden name as part of her name.

Martha had moved around next to Jim her gaze casting on baby Lilly as well. "Here Martha," Jim said, "it's your turn to hold her."

Martha took the child in her arms, Lilly didn't make a sound. "Oh Katherine, she's going to look just like you. You can already see it, she has your cheeks, I'll bet she has your eyes too."

"Don't know about the eyes Martha, she's had them closed since she was born."

"Well we'll know soon enough," Martha replied as she handed Lilly to her.

Lilly was no sooner cradled back in Kate's lap when she let out a little gurgle and opened her eyes. "Green," Kate said. "Your eyes are green Lilly, just like mommies." Lilly just looked up at her and smiled then closed them again. Kate lifted her free hand and wiped the moisture that began to accumulate in hers.

While all this was going on Rick snuck out to bring in the remainder of those anxious to meet baby Lilly. He was pretty sure that it wouldn't be much longer before Kate would need to get some rest and the a nurse would come to get Lilly for her check-up and tests.

Kate lifted her head, taking her eyes off Lilly, when she heard the door open and seeing Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny walk in. Jim, Martha and Alexis made room for them, in order that they could see the newest addition to the Castle family.

It wouldn't be long before Lilly new them as Auntie Lanie, Uncle Javi, Uncle Kevin and Aunt Jenny. They may not be blood relatives but they were all family, always would be…ALWAYS.

END OF SCENE


End file.
